


Mirror Images

by ItsYa1UPBoy



Series: The Crow Calls (Oneshots) [9]
Category: Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan, Etrian Odyssey Series
Genre: Doppelganger shenanigans, Gen, Profanity, Quite a bit of it actually, also isiah pls don't get arrested for murder, bc havardr and zesiro are both little shits, but logre denies it anyways, even in the work tags F.O.E.!, in which literally everyone can tell that logre is sweet on havardr, like goddamn son even ZESIRO can tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsYa1UPBoy/pseuds/ItsYa1UPBoy
Summary: Crossover with TheShatteredRose's guild, Guild Phaedron. When two mischievous swordsmen find out that they look nearly alike, there's bound to be mischief afoot...





	Mirror Images

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Rose's ALE/C Prompt #2 on Tumblr. After musing on what sorts of identical twin shenanigans Zesiro and Havardr might cook up, I just _had_ to write a short story about it!~ Heheh...
> 
> My characters: Havardr, Marianne, Lis, Miku
> 
> Rose's characters: Zesiro, Achyuta, Isiah (Kalan and Roxbury are mentioned.)
> 
> Canon characters: Logre

A light knock on the bedroom door.

“Zesiro? Are you in there?”

The blonde Imperial looked up from his desk, where he’d been staring out the window, and turned to the door, which was slowly creaking open. Achyuta’s shy, brown eyes were peering through the doorway; the young man waved shyly and slipped through the door, closing it behind him.

Zesiro sat his teacup on the saucer and waved Achyuta over to the desk.

“Kalan mentioned that you hadn’t come out all day…” Achyuta said quietly. “Isiah wants to drag you out himself, but the others are keeping him at bay. What’s wrong…?”

Zesiro smirked as he stood up from his chair and stared Achyuta directly in the eyes.

“W-wait. You never drink…”

Zesiro cut Achyuta off by grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him in, whispering into his ear almost unintelligibly.

“I’ll let you in on a little secret, brother…”

Achyuta’s eyes widened in shock and he shoved himself off of the blonde’s shoulders with a start.

“Ha-Havardr?!”

A shit-eating grin spread across Havardr’s face, and he smoothed down his orange Imperial’s shirt where Achyuta had ruffled it.

“I didn’t wanna make you worry about your brother…” Havardr said quietly. “Keep this under your hat, okay?”

His voice was growing tighter as he struggled to hold his cackling laughter at bay; even now, breathless snorts were escaping through his nose. Achyuta stared at Havardr in shock.

“Y-you switched clothes...and everything…? I couldn’t even tell my own brother apart…”

Havardr shrugged and smirked. “That’s the proof that we’re getting good at this,” he replied smugly. “Don’t feel bad; the only difference between us i---”

“HAVARDR!!!”

Achyuta and Havardr’s gazes snapped to the door, their faces paling in horror.

“Shit, gotta blast.”

Havardr bolted over to the window and jumped out.

“What---?! Wait!”

But Achyuta’s feeble cry was not enough to bring Havardr back up to the second floor; the Landsknecht had already made a rolling landing onto the streets below and was racing down the sidewalk.

The bedroom door opened with a resounding slam that shook the walls. In the doorway stood one _very_ pissed-off Isiah, dragging Zesiro behind him by the arm. Zesiro was wearing Havardr’s Landsknecht’s armor, his hair messy and his skin glistening with sweat from an excursion in the labyrinth; his face was bright red with embarrassment, but he was smirking.

“Where the hell did he go?” Isiah growled.

Achyuta gulped and glanced over at the window.

“More like Zesiro than I thought, then.”

At that statement, Zesiro wore the same shit-eating grin that Havardr had been- he definitely wasn’t _ashamed_ of his tryst with Roxbury, that much was certain.

“Is he here?”

Isiah turned to the Fortress coming up behind him and shook his head. “The little shit jumped out the window,” he answered sternly.

“What the hell?”

Marianne sighed and ran a hand through her short, blonde hair. “Well, the others are down on the street, so they can block his escape,” she replied with another exhausted sigh.

\-----

“Shit, shit, _shit_ …!”

Havardr held his baggy, striped pants up by the waistband as he ran down the sidewalk in a frenzy. This was harder than he’d been expecting- given that he had stopped wielding a Drive Blade, whereas Zesiro had not, the Imperial was quite a bit more muscular than him, though this was only evident when Zesiro wasn’t wearing his signature (and, quite frankly, tacky as hell) red armor. So Havardr couldn’t leave the room and he had to hold these damned pants up when he walked because _somebody_ couldn’t be arsed to buy a belt or two…!

Havardr was snapped out of his thoughts when he slammed face-first into a steel-hard breastplate.

“Ow…”

He rubbed his nose and looked up against the midday sun.

“Eep…!”

Havardr stifled a shriek by clamping a hand over his mouth as he met Logre’s militant gaze.

“What’s the meaning behind all of this, Havardr?”

Lis and Miku stepped out from behind Logre on either side, smirking triumphantly.

“I have to _go_!”

Havardr tried peering around Logre, but alas, the way was blocked. Logre just chuckled nonchalantly.

“And why is that?”

“There he is!”

“ _Gaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!_ ”

Havardr shrieked and turned pale as a sheet at the sound of Isiah’s voice rounding the corner.

“Shit, SHIT, _SHIT_! I GOTTA _GO_! He’s gonna fuckin’ MURDER me!”

Havardr shoved Logre and Lis roughly to the sides, parting them like an ocean, and made his escape down the street, running away at a comically fast pace.

“You hold this dumbass and I’ll get that one,” Isiah ordered, dragging Zesiro over to Logre and shoving him up to the ebony-armored Imperial. Isiah nodded at Marianne over his shoulder. “Let’s go.”

Isiah and Marianne ran down the street after Havardr.

“Shit, I feel sorry for the guy…” Zesiro muttered with a defeated grin, staring after Isiah and Marianne as they disappeared on the horizon.

“I feel sorry for _you_ ,” Lis replied with a snort. “You think you’re getting off scot-free?”

Zesiro laughed sharply, almost a bark. “Not at all. Isiah’d never let me entertain the notion.”

“You probably could have lasted longer, had Logre not been staring at you so intently…” Miku mused quietly.

Logre’s face and ears reddened considerably. “I could tell he was cutting a different figure,” he mumbled. “And he wasn’t comfortable with his rapier.”

Zesiro shrugged and shook his head with a smug smile. “If you say so, but I’d be more inclined to give a different view of things…”

Logre ignored Zesiro’s remark and turned back down the street. “We should probably make sure that Havardr doesn’t make a fool of himself once again.”

He grabbed Zesiro by the wrist and nodded at Lis and Miku. And together, the four headed back to the Saehrimnir Inn to see what Isiah ended up doing with Havardr.


End file.
